


'cause every little thing is gonna be alright

by stellarisms



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Dragon Hybrids, Established Relationship, Half-Vampires, OT3, Pillow & Blanket Forts, happy belated bday to changkyunnie uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms
Summary: It’s a rare sight, indeed, to see three people so contented, so at ease.  They’re quite the company.But even if it gets too crowded to be anything except close, like birds of a feather, they’ll choose to stick together.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588921
Kudos: 3





	'cause every little thing is gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [young hearts feel passion strong, fast, and blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309231) by [stellarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/pseuds/stellarisms). 



“Comfy?”

“Very. Thanks, babe. Like the ambiance you’ve got going with the fairy lights, by the way.”

“No prob, Kyunnie! And aww thanks… oh, but Heoni-- ah, wait, he fell asleep already--?!”

“Y-You didn’t even give me a chance to respond, you--!  _ No _ , you dork, I’m awake. How can I possibly fall asleep with you movin’ around every five seconds?!”

“Sorry, Heonie-Joo…”

“...It’s okay. Feels like you’re kicking me ’n my side more than Kyun, though, and that...feels like blatant favoritism.”

“Please. You know you’re my first, my last, my eeeeeeeeeeeverything, Jooheonie. ...No offense, Kyunnie.”

“Hey, none taken. He was yours first, ’member? I know that.”

“And you know I love you lots and lots, too...right?”

“Yeah, I know. Never had any reason to doubt it.”

“Hey, so, like. This is real heartwarming ’n shit - and not to be That Guy - but are we, uh, sleeping in this pillow fort tonight or what? Or are we staying up all night talking, sleepover-style, or--”

“I mean--”

“That sounds amazing but nope! Heonie, we’re  **not** staying up! This is our blanket fort! And we are sleeeeeeeeeeping. Sleeping! Which is what most people do at night with their lovers!”

“...I dunno, Min-hyung...I can think of a few  _ other  _ things lovers get up to at night, before they go to sleep...if you catch my drift.”

“ **_Changkyunnie_ ** _!_ Think of the sanctity of our blanket fort! And the sake of everyone coming back at 4AM once Landlocked’s closed!”

“Ooooooooh. Somebody’s gonna get in trouuuuuuble~”

“ _ Please _ . Like you weren’t thinking ’bout it while we were out? I saw how you were eyeing Min-hyung while he was eating…”

“Wh--”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t, Joo-hyungie.”

“I-I  _ wasn’t _ \--!”

“Dare I say….the Were-Dragon protests too much?”

“That’s not even remotely close to the-- Minhyukkie-hyung! Our baby is being a brat and he needs. Discipline.”

“...Ohoho. I gotcha, Heonie-bun. Okay, Mister Im Changkyun...guess what time it is?”

“Uh. Not...discipline time at this late hour?”

“False. Discipline Time - A.K.A Tickling Time - is valid at all times of the day. Or night.”

“Yeah. You tell ’im, Minnie.”

“Which is why. Your ass...is grass.”

“H-Huh??! That’s not related to ticklinnnGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGHHHHH--!!!”

“We gotchaaaaaaaaaaa, kid. Stay mad, though. Min and me’ll be here, enjoying this side of the fort...”

“Heh-heh. Way too easy, right? He crumbles and caves  _ every  _ **_time_ ** .” 

“So friggen cute. Love it.”

“Love him. He’s our baby demon-pire, Jooheonie. Our baby always.”

“Y’ _ know _ , you’re really making me rethink my decision five months ago, saying yes to being a trouple. Possibly the worst decision I ever made, ever.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic, Kyun. You know we only do it out of love.”

“Always out of love! Also...I’ve heard of this great way to cure any ailment, magical or non-magical…y’wanna know what its called?”

“Let me guess: healing sex?”

“No? Although that’d be effective, too--”

“Oh, sure, now he’s in the mood. While I’m lying on the floor post-tickle attack.”

“...That’s kinda weird for a kink, Minhyukkie-hyung.”

“-- **Anyway** ! It’s...a kiss!”

“...I didn’t expect. That.”

“He’s cheesy. You’re horny 24/7. What’s not to be expected there?”

“And  _ you  _ need to come join me on the floor…so we can cuddle-- and you, too--”

“Okay, okay…! Stop pulling on me, Kyunnie-bat, jeez--!”

“...Love y’both, weirdos. Times like these ’specially. I needed this today...and...I was kidding...before.”

“We know, sleepyhead. Love you always, Kyunnie. Love you, Heonie.”

“Love you guys. God, this was an awesome idea. Where did you say you got these quilts from again?”

“Kiki’s closet! Don’t tell, though...or I’m gonna lose my head.”

“Okayyyyyy. Good  _ night _ , hyungie.”

“Oops, heh...nighty-night! Don’t let the Grumpy Kiki-bugs bite!”

“That’d only be you he bites, hyung...g’night, you not-animals. Bird, dragon, whatever y’all identify as. Sleep tight, sweet dreams, ‘n all that jazz.”

“Changkyuuuuuuuuuuuuun, I  _ told _ you! A million and three times over! I’m a  **phoenix** !! PHOE-NIX--!!!”

“He says goodnight and sweet dreams, okay!! G’night, jeeeeeeez, you can’t even remember what you yourself said…?!”

“Good niiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Love you”

“...Hmph. Night. Istillloveyoumore.”

“’Night. Loveyoumore!”

“...Night...Loveyouall...”

* * *

And when all falls silent, at last, you can find three forms entangled in bedsheets and blankets and each other fast asleep on the living room floor.

It’s a rare sight, indeed, to see three people so contented, so at ease.

They’re quite the company.

But even if it gets too crowded to be anything except close, like birds of a feather, they’ll choose to stick together.

Whatever they face next, they’ll make it work.

(They always do.)


End file.
